


the equation of dean and cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Implied Sabriel, M/M, Shipper!Claire, Shipper!Sam, like he ships it so hard sammy c h i l l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam Winchester analyzes the greatest love story ever told, and Claire learns more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the equation of dean and cas

Sam Winchester prided himself on being observational.

He wasn’t Sherlock Holmes, or anything of the sort, and, yeah, okay, being a hunter sort of  _required_  you to pay attention, so as not to become lunch, but he was pretty damn sharp.

Thus, he should have done something about this ages ago. He knew it was a  _thing,_ something he’d learned to deal with, but seven years was, in his opinion, too long.

Claire shot him a curious look. “What are you even doing?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side, in a way that reminded Sam too much of Castiel. 

“Something.” He responded, vaguely, rummaging through the drawers of the bunker; over a thousand different volumes of books on the supernatural, and not an erasable marker in sight.

“Woah, there, don’t wanna give too much away.” Claire sniped, irritably.

Sam swallowed, slumping down on a nearby chair. “I’m looking for a dry erase board and magic markers.” He explained, and Claire snorted.

“Ah, you took a part time job as a kindergarten teacher, then?” 

Sam glared at her, looking downcast. “I see it all the time on NUMB3RS, okay? Just- looking for a solution, I guess.” He mumbled.

“A solution to what?” Claire asked, raising her eyebrow. Sam opened his mouth to answer, before eyeing the notepad next to her, and placing it on the table in front of them.

“A solution to what?” Claire demanded, but Sam ignored her as he titled his pet project. Claire bit back a laugh, unsure whether the younger Winchester was serious or not.

_The Equation of Dean & Cas_, the notepad read, and Sam had drawn an empty graph, labeling the x-axis  _Years Since Meeting,_  and the y-axis  _Increase of Sexual Tension._  

Sam frowned, biting the top of the pen. “Okay, so it started, like, in 2008.” He marked a precise circle on the place where said year was on both the x and the y-axis. “They weren’t too fond of each other, at first.”

Claire rested her chin on her knuckles, watching Sam, amused. “I don’t think anybody liked Cas, back then.” She said, wryly. “Though that may be my dirty, dirty bias showing.”

Sam shot her a sympathetic look, but Claire waved him off. “So, what was their meeting like?”

“I actually wasn’t there.” Sam replied, sighing heavily. “Bobby was, but he’s not exactly what one would call reachable, right now.” Chewing on his lower lip, Sam drew another dot, considerably higher at the half-point between 2008 and 2009.

Claire whistled. “That much, that fast?” She quipped.

“The time spent trying to save the world from Lucifer was sometimes pierced by really longing gazes, and it was somewhat off-putting. I mean, Dean might have just been curious about the design- he ended up doing it with an angel, anyhow.” Sam shrugged. “Anna. I’m pretty sure Cas was there, when they first kissed.”

Claire leaned in. “What did he do?”

“… _Watched,_  with quite an intense look on his features.” Sam answered. “I, uh, didn’t think anything of it, at the time, but now?” He shuddered, and Claire laughed. 

Placing another dot on the 2009 mark, a bit higher than the previous one, Sam nodded. “Beginning of this year, Dean and I drifted apart. Dean spent some time with Cas, and, I don’t know, but they were pretty chummy after that case Dean told me about.” Sam explained. 

“You think they made out?” Claire offered, waggling her eyebrow.

“Okay, first of all- I will never be able to get rid of that mental image, I hope you’re proud of yourself, and two- nah, this is my brother we’re talking about. Kissing Cas would require him acknowledging the fact that he harbors feelings for him, and if he’s unwilling to do that, now…” Sam raised his hands, in a  _‘what can you do,’_  kind of matter.

“God, living with them must be unbearable.” Claire moaned.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Sam agreed, before furrowing his brow. “2010 was the year of no soul, which means some of the details I’d rather not remember.”

“The year with no  _what?_ ” Claire echoed, incredulously.

“Soul,” Sam answered, nonchalantly. “Something does stick out in my mind, though. That whole profound bond line.”

Claire frowned. “What?”

Sam cleared his throat. “‘ _Dean and I do share a more profound bond._ ’” He said, in an atrocious emulation of Castiel’s gravely voice. Claire’s eyebrows shot up.

“He actually said that?!” She snorted, dropping her head on the table. “Oh, god, he’s such a dork.”

“A  _rude_  dork. Left me all by my lonesome for six months, with me praying to him, not to mention. Yet, the minute  _Dean_  rings him up, he suddenly reports for duty.”

Claire chuckled. “Bitter, are we.”

“Eh, I was soulless at time, so it didn’t bother me, all that much.” Sam shrugged.

“Yeah, you know we’re going to have to revisit that tidbit, later.” Claire told him, and Sam merely rolled his eyes, before dropping his gaze back to the chart. 

“2011, things got a little rough- turns out Cas had been working with the King of Hell, in order to take down the mutant ninja archangel, Raphael, and he ended up eating all the souls in purgatory and becoming God.” Sam pointed out, blandly. Claire’s jaw slackened.

“What the everloving hell is it with you and souls?” She mumbled, but the whole God thing had her head spinning, too.

“You get used to it. So, then, Cas exploded in a lake, and Dean spent months pining over him.” Sam shook his head. “He kept the trenchcoat, for goodness sake.”

Claire gave the notepad a funny look, before taking the pen, and scratching out the y-axis title, replacing it with  _Evolution of Feelings_. Sam frowned.

“It’s not just about lust, Sam.” Claire stated. “They clearly feel more deeply than that.”

“Good point.” Sam beamed at her, before placing the dot of 2011 at the same level as the previous one. “While the tension was nonexistent, the fact that Dean grieved somebody he should have been inherently mad at, means that his feelings clearly hadn’t decreased.”

Claire bobbed her head, glancing bemusedly at Sam, as he ran a hand through his long hair. “2012 kind of goes hand in hand with 2011, I guess, so we’ll keep that dot right there.” He mused, before smirking. “Which brings us to 2013- god, what a year in the destiel panorama.” He scrunched his nose. “I still think it should be deastiel.”

The blonde merely gave him a confused look, but didn’t ask for him to elaborate.

“You see, the previous year, towards the end, Cas and Dean got stuck in purgatory. Dean made it out, and had originally thought that it was his fault Cas had been unable to leave.” Sam explained, gesticulating excitedly. “Then, he just started  _seeing_  Cas, everywhere. Like, full-out grief/love visions, here. Cas came back, and he told Dean that he didn’t know how he’d gotten out, but that he had been planning to stay in purgatory as penance, for everything he’d done wrong.”

“Sounds gay.” Claire quipped, earning a chuckle from Sam.

“I prefer romantic. Although, I do tend to alternate between that, and annoying.” He winced, recalling the awkward boner he’d unfortunately been witness to. “Although, that was a rocky year, as well- turns out that the one who got Castiel out of purgatory was the angel Naomi, who had him mind-controlled, and wanted him to kill Dean and get the angel tablet.” Sam bit his lip. “Something went down between Cas and Dean in Lucifer’s crypt, a showdown to get the tablet. All I know is that something or someone broke Cas out of Naomi’s control.”

“Dean.” Claire stated, matter-of-factly. “Using the evidence at hand, that’s the only thing that could have broken the connection.” 

Sam looked up at her. “My thoughts exactly. I tried talking to Dean about it, but he rejected me. When Cas was back, again, Dean was freaking pissed. I’m talking a literal lover’s spat, here.”

“Gross.”

“Yeah.” Sam glanced down at the notepad, contemplating it momentarily, before placing the dot for 2013 high above the one from 2012. 

“What exactly is this a solution to, Sam?” Claire queried, befuddled.

“Not a solution, per se. Rather… evidence. Because this has gone on long enough, and I, personally, am ready to deal with the consequences.” Sam stated, resolutely. “Besides, I have this feeling that, if I don’t do something soon, Gabe’s gonna take it into his own hands.”

Claire narrowed her eyes. “Who’s Gabe?”

Sam smirked. “That’s for me to know, and no one to ever find out.” He answered, before frowning at 2014 and placing the dot a bit higher on the graph. “Now, 2014 featured human Cas dying, but I draw blanks on certain things, due to the fact that my brother had me possessed by an angel.”

“You had a soul, though, right?”

“Jesus, Claire, I’m not that much of a mess.” He grumbled, before adding; “it’s essentially the same every year.” Thus, he placed the points marking 2014 and 2015 higher than the others.

“I don’t think it’s their feelings that grow,” Claire pondered. “Because they had to have completely fallen, sometime between all this. It’s the notability. It’s them, getting more comfortable with each other, and that means that it’ll have to culminate, soon. I say we let things run their course, until after this whole Darkness deal gets resolved.” She grimaced. “Oh, god, you’re turning me into you.”

Sam beamed, pleased. “Good. And, I like that idea. We’ll interfere when the world isn’t bursting at the seams. It’ll give them a real chance at happiness.”

Claire slouched back. “We’ll have to do something, eventually. I say you tell me about this Gabe, in the meantime.”

“You’re just not going to let that one go, are you?”

“Not a chance, moose.”

**Author's Note:**

> a comment a day, keeps the author at bay;
> 
> tumblr: heavensclaire  
> ao3: ClairesNovak


End file.
